Last Night Of The Kings
by Rinou
Summary: It's a murderous, murderous ball night"...


**O.S. inspiré, écrit pendant, et dicté par la chanson 'Last Night Of The Kings', par le groupe _Van Canto_. Je vous conseille de l'écouter en même temps (libre à chacun).**

* * *

_The castle is lit with candles and torches_  
_ The carriages of the nobles arrive in front_  
_ The smell of splendour and decadence_

**_And nobody can foresee_**

Silencieux. Fier, impassible, il surplombait, menaçant, la plaine qui s'étirait sans fin autour de lui. Perdu dans la brume, ceux qui se retrouvaient devant lui, au détour d'un chemin, en restaient muets. Mais rares étaient ceux qui se retrouvaient ici par hasard. Il fallait le vouloir pour atteindre ce lieu que personne ne savait vraiment situé. Et il en valait mieux ainsi.

De toutes ces pierres, dont le gris aurait pu depuis longtemps être sali par la seule verdure que constituait la mousse, si ce n'était pour un entretien régulier, le manoir imposait le respect. Il respirait la majesté, et nourrissait la crainte. Une fois les épaisses grilles de fer passées, le long chemin de gravier entraînant le regard jusqu'aux marches du perron, le corps principal du bâtiment accueillait le visiteur, s'il n'avait pas encore rebroussé chemin, cachant modestement, car ce n'en était guère l'intention, les deux ailes, toutes aussi puissantes. On ne comptait plus les fenêtres, et l'on ne cherchait pas à regarder au travers de celles-ci. On gardait les yeux fixés sur l'immense porte de bois, qui, de toute sa hauteur, semblait vous juger. Quand finalement celle-ci finissait par s'entrouvrir, les gonds grinçant comme s'ils n'avaient pas été actionnés depuis des temps anciens, vous attendiez que l'on vous invite pour enfin pénétrer les lieux. Vos pieds foulaient alors le carrelage froid, insensible, du hall, qui vous avalait, indifférent, comprenant qu'il avait vu passé par cette embrasure tous les bonheurs et toutes les horreurs qu'inspirait l'endroit. Alors vous vous laissiez emporter par vos pas, laissant derrière vous les nombreuses peintures qui pendaient au mur, qui ne vous quittaient pas des yeux, lasses de ce manège qu'elles semblaient que trop connaître. S'ouvrait alors à vos yeux qui n'en finissaient pas de se perdre une pièce qui vous rappelait à quel point vous étiez insignifiant. Son carrelage de marbre reflétait sans fin les plafonds finement décorés, qui côtoyaient par leurs hauteurs les cieux, et les murs semblaient ne jamais prendre fin. Le peu de mobilier présent dans la salle soulignait par chaque feuille d'or et par chaque pierre précieuse la richesse des lieux, et le pouvoir de la famille. Une longue table se tenait contre un mur, présentant toujours plus de nourriture et de boissons, que l'on hésitait presque à entamer, tant leur délicatesse impressionnait. Un lustre dont on ne cherchait pas à connaître la taille si l'on voulait garder l'esprit lucide pendait au milieu de la pièce, des centaines de bougies illuminant l'endroit, les flammes faiblissant par intermittence sous les courants d'airs qui s'infiltraient par les fenêtres centenaires. Dans le silence pesant mais que personne ne songerait un instant à briser se distinguait le bruit des graviers que les roues des différentes calèches survolaient, tout en légèreté, malgré leur carrure, faite pour impressionnée les spectateurs. On n'en finissait plus de voir de la richesse et du pouvoir, même les bougies respiraient cette écœurante odeur de noblesse qui faisait pourtant le nom de ce lieu.

Et dans ce château sans nom dont personne n'émettrait jamais le moindre avis, ni positif, et encore moins négatif, personne ne voyait au loin, derrière les barrières qui entouraient la propriété, personne n'envisageait qu'il pouvait se tramer quelque chose.

_The masters and the mistresses are walking into the hall_  
_They are smiling and laughing and showing that they are tall_  
_They don't recognize that we're waiting there_

_**And just nobody can foresee**_

Des servants s'empressaient d'ouvrir les portes des calèches, la tête basse, le regard humble, dès que celles-ci s'arrêtaient devant les marches du lieu. Le maître des lieux ne tardait pas, par un signe de tête, de chasser le servant, prenant sa place, la tête haute, l'arrogance émanant de son sourire, la froideur se dégageant de son regard, pour tendre la main vers l'invitée, qui, prenant soin de porter avec élégance le jupon de sa robe, posée sa main recouverte d'un doux gant de soie dans celle qui s'offrait à elle, descendant avec fierté les quelques marches de sa calèche. L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds accompagnait ensuite son invitée vers l'imposante porte, ouverte pour l'occasion, laissant la calèche s'éloignait et disparaître dans l'obscurité de la nuit, et présentait alors sa compagne, la maîtresse des lieux. Toute aussi digne, respectant les coutumes et règles imposées par son rang, celle-ci se délectait de faire la connaissance de la personne, un sourire tout aussi magnifique que faux s'affichant sur son visage sans défaut, prenant la relève de son époux, entraînant l'invitée un peu plus loin dans le hall, expliquant de sa voix froide et hautaine qu'elle ne pouvait la remercier assez de sa présence en cette douce soirée. La fierté scintillait littéralement par ses gestes et ses expressions quand l'invité prenait enfin connaissance de la salle de bal, la découverte coupant le souffle, la magnificence coupant la parole. La maîtresse des lieux ne perdait pas de temps pour alors présenter la nouvelle venue aux invités déjà présents, et c'est ainsi que sourires et rires hypocrites résonnaient davantage dans le lieu, qui, bien que se remplissant doucement, ne serait jamais plein. Et ce manège continuait, les têtes de familles et les couples s'accumulant aux portes des lieux, tous plus impatients et tous plus réticents à participer à cette soirée que leur rang leur empêchait cependant de rater. On n'en finissait plus d'entendre des compliments et des éloges, chacun tentant d'apprivoiser son voisin, en lui contant mille prouesses de sa propre famille, chacun tentant de s'imposer dans un lieu qui n'en était toujours pas moins intimidant. Il ne s'agissait plus de se faire accepter, leur présence même au milieu des autres étant suffisant, il s'agissait de dominer.

Et dans leur quête d'une reconnaissance de la part de leur égaux, ils ne se rendaient pas compte que les barrières maintenant franchies de la propriété ne les protègent plus d'une menace qu'ils n'ont pas vu venir, aveuglé par une marée de noblesse et de royauté qu'ils s'entêtent à nourrir.

**This is the last night of the kings**

Et dans la noirceur de la nuit, progressant lentement, discrètement, se rapprochant inexorablement du manoir, l'espoir et le désir de mettre fin à cette mascarade est ce qui uni ces visages, inconnus, insignifiants, mais qui comptent bien tout changer.

**_We are the folk_**  
**_And we have the right_**  
**_To stand up and to fight_**  
**_For an independent life_**  
**_We are the force_**  
**_We are the might_**  
**_And we will stand up_**  
**_For an independent life_**

Aux yeux de cette noblesse qui s'attend une fois de plus à célébrer leur supériorité, ils ne sont rien. Ils sont des moins que rien. Et pourtant, ce sont eux qui nourrissent leur société, ce sont eux qui la font tourner, peu importe ce qu'en pense ces familles, et ce sont eux qui comptent se battre, pour protéger leurs droits, pour protéger leur vie. Car malgré leur supposée infériorité, ensemble, uni, ils seront la force, ils seront ceux qui se tiendront, fiers, décidés, pour défendre ce que les autres se contentent de pleurer. Ce sont eux qui seront le futur, s'ils sont encore après cette soirée. C'est le peuple, et c'est l'avenir du peuple qu'ils défendront ce soir. Alors dans le noir, dans la crainte, dans l'espoir, ils s'avancent, préparés, déterminés, chaque pas fait en avant étant un pas vers une mort qu'ils ont décidé de choisir.**  
**

_The ball has begun and we're closing our trap_  
_Inwardly we're gathering ourselves_  
_While the dance comes to higher pace_

_**Still nobody can foresee**_

La musique résonne enfin dans la pièce qui est maintenant le siège de toute la noblesse, aucune absence n'étant à noté. Et c'est du coin de cette pièce, dans l'ombre approximative offerte par le faible éclairage, un jeune homme blond, comme son père, froid, comme sa mère, maître des lieux, comme ses parents, observe, insensible, indifférent, aux danses des couples qui se voilent la face. Il assiste, neutre, aussi neutre qu'il peut l'être, à l'arrivée, tant désirée, tant crainte, du chef de la cérémonie, bien supérieur à chaque personne présente ici, auto-proclamé. Leur Seigneur, plus noir que la nuit, et pourtant plus pâle que le marbre, se tient, dans toute sa grandeur, dans toute son horreur, devant sa foule de fidèles, et la soirée peut vraiment commencer. Les discussions s'interrompent, les danses s'arrêtent, pour laisser à leur maître le silence qu'il exige pour s'exprimer devant eux. Et les discussions et les danses reprennent alors de plus belles, chacun étant satisfait, rassuré, fortifié par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Certifié de leur puissante, de leur noblesse, de leur supériorité, chacun peut se contenter durant cette soirée qui pourtant ne connaîtra pas une issue sereine. Mais ça, personne ne le sait. Seul le jeune homme, aux yeux gris comme l'acier, le sait. Il le sait, et il sait qu'il finira par mourir. Que ce soit par la main des prétendus siens, ou par celle des autres, il ne le sait, et cela l'importe peu. Il observe les hommes et les femmes chargés de la protection des lieux, et il sait que le piège se referme.

Mais personne d'autre ne s'en rend compte, et personne ne veut s'en rendre compte. Personne ne voyait les visages aux fenêtres, les étrangers se regroupant devant les portes. Et personne ne voyait ce regard que le jeune homme lança en direction de l'une de ces personnes se tenant de l'autre côté des épais murs qui devenaient maintenant de plus en plus inutiles dans leur rôle de protection.

_Joining the circle, in black robes unknown_  
_Unsheathing our swords and get ready to dance_  
_Our hearts are filled with the will to survive_

Les visages de ceux qui, sans cesse, sans scrupule, observent, surveillent, scrutent la pièce, restent inconnus de tous, seuls connus du Seigneur. Ils sont sa garde rapprochée, ses plus proches fidèles, et ne sont reconnaissables que de leurs robes noires, que personne n'oserait porter sans en avoir eu la rare autorisation. Et pourtant, sous ses bouts de tissus opaques qui ne font que protéger des identités, se cachent maintenant des visages que le Seigneur lui même ne connaît pas, pas comme étant de ses fidèles. Le piège se referme, petit à petit, et le nombre de ces robes noires augmente, étrangement, lentement, discrètement, dans la pièce. Mais trop occupé dans leurs danses, trop aveuglé par leurs certitude, personne ne s'en rend compte, et personne n'entend le bruit des armes qui se préparent, personne n'entend le bruit des coeurs qui se mettent à battre de plus en plus fort, avec le désir de vivre, vivre au delà de ce soir, mais surtout de vivre libre. Le peuple est près lui aussi à danser, à danser à sa façon, à faire danser les armes. Le peuple se joint à la foule de nobles, infiltrent l'endroit, sans se faire connaître, le coeur et l'esprit pleins de conviction, les bras pleins de force, attendant les ordres du leader, pour faire enfin justice à leur droit.

**_In this last night of their life_**

Ce que les fidèles du Seigneur, et le Seigneur lui même, ignorent, c'est que cette danse va mal finir, que ces nouvelles robes noires ne présagent rien de bon, et que le sort qui leur est réservé n'est pas enviable. Ils ne le savent pas, bien sûr, mais ce sera le dernier jour de leur vie. Pour tous. Les étrangers sont prêts à cette éventualité, mais pas les invités. Aucun, sauf le jeune homme blond, qui finit par croiser de ses yeux d'argent ceux chocolats, chauds, déterminés, du leader. Et d'un simple, léger, imperceptible signe de tête, ils se comprennent.

**It's a murderous, murderous ball night**

**_We are the folk  
And we have the right_****_  
To stand up and to fight_****_  
For an independent life_****_  
We are the force_****_  
We are the might_****_  
And we will stand up_****_  
For an independent life_******

Elle attendait, scrutant la foule, repérant ses soldats. Oui, c'étaient ses soldats, et elle était leur leader. L'homme aux cheveux noirs, et aux yeux verts, qui la regardait, attendant ses instructions, sur le qui-vive, de l'autre côté de la salle, était peut être celui qui devait mener le combat, et qui déclencherait l'offensive de ses hommes, mais c'était elle, avec ses cheveux bruns, sa petite taille, et ses yeux chocolat qui avaient étudié le monde plus qu'envisageable, c'était elle qui était à la tête du plan, à la tête de l'action, à la tête de l'offensive. C'est elle qui avait réuni les troupes, c'était elle qui les avait motivé, c'était elle qui avait voulu se dresser pour ses droits, pour une vie, et une vie libre. Elle n'était pas la force, elle n'était pas l'action, mais elle était l'intelligence, et c'était grâce à elle qu'ils étaient là aujourd'hui. Et c'était elle qui était là, maintenant, au milieu de la foule, au milieu des cris, au milieu des armes, c'était elle qui se battait, de toute sa force, de toute son arme, pour sa vie, pour la vie du peuple. Elle avait croisé le regard d'acier, et depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, ne l'avait plus cherché. Elle ne pouvait se permettre une telle distraction. Il fallait qu'elle évite une attaque, se défende, défende ses compagnons. Il fallait qu'elle défende la vie.

**We are heroes**  
**Heroes of the night**  
**We are ready to live forevermore**  
**Our gods lead us through this fight**  
**On and on**  
**We are one and on our way**

La salle était maintenant silencieuse, les gémissements de douleur et les respirations saccadées ne constituant pas un son à ses oreilles. Il ne restait plus grand monde debout. Dans les deux camps, les pertes étaient dures. Le sol n'était plus qu'un amonsellement de corps, une mer de sang, un champ de destruction. Le Seigneur, dans toute sa froideur, était allongé à terre, les yeux vides, ouverts à jamais, et à côté de lui, l'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts qui ne reflèteraient plus jamais la vie. Oui, la vie avait demandé la mort. Leur foi les avait guidé dans ce combat, ils avaient vaincus, et ils ne s'arrêteraient pas à là. C'était un combat sans fin, qu'elle perpétuerait à jamais. Un peu plus loin, au milieu des corps, parmi tant d'autre, un corps, ensanglanté. Encore chaud. A vrai dire, il n'était pas encore mort. Il n'allait pas tardé. Le regard d'acier dans le regard de chocolat, elle le regarda, impuissante. Oui, il fallait la mort pour la vie. Il avait été blessé, mortellement. Par son ancien camps, qu'il avait trahi, ou par l'autre, aucun des deux jeunes gens ne le savaient, et ils ne le sauraient jamais. Peu importait. Le combat était gagné, et la vie pouvait continuer. Une main sur la joue du jeune homme, elle se promit de continuer son combat pour la vie, tandis qu'elle regardait cette dernière quitter le corps du jeune homme, ses yeux se fermant à jamais, avec l'image de ceux chocolats comme dernière vision.

**_We are the folk  
And we have the right_****_  
To stand up and to fight_****_  
For an independent life_****_  
We are the force_****_  
We are the might_****_  
And we will stand up_****_  
For an independent life_**


End file.
